Harry Potter : New Life
by Natalie668
Summary: ABVHxHP: Harry escapes the wizarding world and finds himself in St Louis amongst other creatures of the night such as Vampires,Weres & other mystical creatures what he doesnt know is that both Jean-Claude & Asher are searching for there Mates JC-HP-A Yaoi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters I use in this fanfic they belong to both Laurell K Hamilton and J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and making them do things I'm sure the Authors wouldn't want them doing ;)

Warning: This story will contain Slash, Shanon-ai for a little while but then it will get all hott and sweaty Smut ;)

Prologue

The cold wind cut deep into Harry's skin as he walked through the endless forest which he found himself walking in; truth be told he couldn't remember why he was in them in the first place.

He just needed to have some time alone; less than 2 hours ago he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, sure he was happy about that fact but also within those 2 hours he had lost everyone he cared for dearly. No one was left, no one but him.

Well all but one person and he didn't exactly want to think about that person right now. Okay he was mourning the loss of his friends and those he considered family, they were all gone now, without taking notice of where he was going he got further and further into the deep mass of trees which were smothered in moss which grew up from the roots so they looked like they were covered in green fur.

Finally noticing his surroundings he turned and looked towards where he could feel strong magic coming from it was about 100 feet away it buzzed through his ears and mixed with his magical core it sent shivers down his spine.

He had not felt that much power for a long while now well not since he was head deep in battle. The mixture of pain, death and pleasure mixed together on the battlefield people were dying everywhere he looked it was not a very nice thing to remember but he couldn't help it.

He needed a new start he needed to go to somewhere other than England he needed to get away from it all, the pain of the losses were breathtakingly hard on Harry he still couldn't believe everyone was dead, dead and gone.

He would no longer hear the Weasley's arguing among themselves or Hermione telling both himself and Ron to study more or to listen more closely in History of Magic with Professor Binns.

There would no longer be any hint of wild bushy hair hugging him and telling him that they shouldn't be doing something stupid. It was all gone now even Dumbledore he was gone.

Hugging his arms against his chest Harry contemplated what Remus had told him about the many properties and money he was left by both his parents and Black Family.

When they both went to Gringotts together they found that Harry was a very rich person indeed; he was probably one of the richest person's in the wizarding world, not that he cared very much; money didn't matter to him.

Thinking upon it now he remembered seeing all the numerous properties in America. He had always wanted to visit America because America was meant to be a place where Supernatural beings such as Vampires, Were's and Witches and wizards were accepted himself and Remus were going to go live in St. Louis after the war if they both survived.

There was no more Remus he had been one of the last to go, he was killed by Fenrir Greyback he had his throat ripped out right in front of Harry's eyes, and he could do nothing but watch as his Godfather was taken away from him.

That had been one of the things that brought the anger, rage and pure hostility to bubble up and overtake any of Harry's thoughts or actions it was Kill or be killed and Harry decided then and there that he would NOT die he would kill every last one of them.

Going through the onslaught of Death-Eaters and fellow Light Wizards who had fallen to there death he noticed the bunch of Red heads who were lying dead among other Order of the Phoenix members. It was a horrible sight to see and he remembered having the feeling of bile makings its way up of Harry's throat.

It would not do any good to let Voldemort see how much this was hurting Harry; No he would not allow him to have that on him; he would kill the son of a bitch if it was the last thing he did.

And that's exactly what he did he killed him, ripped him limb from limb and incinerated every bit of the disgusting bastard.

That's what Harry was remembering as he was growing nearer and nearer to the onslaught of magic he could faintly feel panging through his veins; the once irrevocable wards of the school were now easy enough to break down with a simple curse of two.

A hollow look appeared across Harry's face, everything he had ever known and loved was gone; took away from him everyone and everything he held dear to were gone

He snarled angrily at where the wards were and broke them down and apparated to the front of Gringotts Bank it was time for him to have a change and he was going to take that change right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued

Authors Note: This is my first try at Anita Blake / Harry Potter crossover and I love it dearly and decided that because there just are not enough of the sexy slash with the two series I decided I would make one or more of my own.

Hope you liked it so far remember this is only the Prologue.

Chapter 1 should be up some time soon; as soon as I've written it up and went over it a few times I'll give it to you.

Thanks Natalie668


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series; they are owned by Laurell. K. Hamilton & J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and making them does things I know the Authors wouldn't have ever thought of doing :]

Warning: Contains Slash, Yaoi, and Shannon-ai to begin with as I don't want them rushing into things so for the next 9 or more chapters there will only be kissing and hugging and minor groping;]

Authors Note: Thank you so much for Reviewing and adding my fic to your favourites, Alerts etc… So that's why I decided to update today and hopefully this chapter will be a reasonable length -Fingers Crossed-

Thanks Natalie668

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Standing before him was the large white marble building of Gringott's Bank. Sighing he entered through the large wooden double doors which had runes around the outside; there were several hundred types of runes carved upon them, very powerful and impenetrable.

Once he was inside the huge building he saw the desk where the head Goblin's office was he walked towards the door and knocked once.

There was a scraping of chairs and a man walked out and behind him was Igrok the Head Goblin who took care of all of his money and Properties.

With one last look at Harry the man was gone through the Double doors, the little Goblin looked up at Harry and motioned with his hand for Harry to follow him into his office. Harry of course followed, once in the office Harry looked around it was what he would imagine a Kings personal room would look like, everything was made of Gold; trinkets all over the place; there was a painting of some woman behind Igrok.

Igrok looked and Harry and spoke to him in a firm tough voice which sounded like it was from a much larger person "Please do sit down Mr. Potter; I just heard about you winning the War congratulations, now what can I do for you?" Igrok asked as nicely as a Goblin could.

"I was wondering if you could somehow make it so I can use my money in America without having to keep coming back here to get it as I'm going to be living in one of the Black Family properties in St. Louis" Harry replied looking down at the goblin who was sat in a high backed throne like chair.

"Yes, of course Mr. Potter; we have a Card which you can use in both the Muggle and Wizarding world that may take us about 15 minutes to connect it to all of your Vaults and it will cost 1,500 Galleons to make it, is that okay with you?" The Goblin asked eyes never leaving Harry's prone form.

"Yes, take it from my personal account if you will." Harry replied in a dead tone.

The Goblin nodded and replied that it was already taken care of; Harry inclined his head so he didn't have to keep looking at Igrok whose eyes were now piercing into Harry, it made him feel very uncomfortable.

Harry had been sat there in silence for about what seemed forever and The Goblin handed him a card which looked exactly like one of those credit cards Muggles use. The goblin then handed over a pair of keys which were to Harry's new home in St. Louis.

"Thank you very much" Harry said with a small smile which only lasted a few seconds.

"Good day Mr. Potter" Igrok replied

Making his way out of the Office Harry noticed that there were more people in there than before when he had first entered, there were gasps and some pointed towards him; he had had enough and cut them a dirty look and walked past them. Ignoring the shouts they made, some were asking him if they could have his Autograph. Was it not enough that he just saved all the useless bastards! No it seemed not.

He was able to breath properly again when he was out of there, he had to go to Sirius' old house to use there Floo to get to his new home. This was going to be fun, bringing all those horrible memories back.

Harry winced when he leaned on his bad leg which had gotten hit with a severing charm during the fight. He had completely forgotten about it until just then.

Closing his eyes tightly he imagined what Number 12 Grimmald Place looked like and with a popping sound Harry Potter disappeared from Diagon Alley, it felt like being sucked through a straw and to say it was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Opening his eyes he found himself in front of Number 11 and 13 Grimmald place, once again he closed his eyes and thought of what Number 12 looked like and when he opened his eyes he saw the house squeeze out between the two.

Walking up towards the steps he took a deep breath and opened the door only to come in contact with a big whoosh of cold air.

It smelled musty in there, it had not been used since Sirius' death and that had been over a year ago. Seeing it after so long made his tear ducts water, hastily wiping the evidence that he was upset away, he walked to where he knew the Fire place was and took some Floo powder from the pot on the shelf and stepped into the fireplace he dropped the Floo powder and spoke very clearly,

"Black House, St. Louis" Harry said loudly, in a sudden burst of green flames Harry was spinning and going past thousands upon thousands of Fireplaces.

What seemed like forever to Harry he was thrown out of one of the Fireplaces and found himself going head first towards the floor; managing to get his arms in front of his head just before his head would have made contact with the concrete floor.

Just about managing to stand up he leaned onto what could only be called a large cooker, it was looked like it could hold 12 saucepans all at once; he had never seen one so big.

Walking towards the nearest door to him; Harry opened it and found that it lead to some stairs which went upwards it looked like they were never ending.

By the time Harry had made it to the first floor his leg was hurting like hell, there were some more doors on this corridor opening the one nearest him he found it to be the Master bedroom; it was huge, the bed in there could hold about 6 full grown men in it. What did they need a bed that big for?

Shrugging it off he made his way towards the large bed, the duvet was a rich Emerald colour. Which matched the curtains which we a dark Emerald with Silver ties.

This interested Harry so he walked towards the window to have a good look at the view, he could see fields upon fields of trees. By the look of the sky it was probably late night time.

Shoving his hand into his back pocket he hastily pulled it out and cast a few cleaning charms around the room, you could make out more things in the room now.

There was another two doors in this room, which Harry supposed lead to the bathroom and the other he supposed lead to a built in wardrobe or something.

He made his way towards what he supposed was the built in wardrobe, what he found surprised him.

In that room was actually a full sized Library, he walked in and noted all the Dark Arts books he found in there, he also found books on Magical Creatures such as Weres, Vampires, Trolls etc.

Fingering the books he found an interesting one, before he could get it out he heard a loud banging coming from somewhere underneath him. Lifting his wand higher he quickly made his way out of the Bedroom and towards where the stairs were going downwards, his ears picked up on some more noises so he began to quicken his pace.

Already his leg was aching and became throbbing in pain, but still he would not let someone let themselves into his home. No, he bloody well would not.

He was looked over the banister and saw that he was nearing to the bottom floor; he held his wand in front of him ready to curse the intruder.

Stepping off of the last step he found 3 different sized House Elves looking at him in awe. It must have been a long time since they last saw one of their Masters, the littlest one blinked dumbly up at him. This one looked like it was young; like it was a baby Elf.

The oldest of them spoke first, "Sorry Master, we haven't seen any peoples here in a lot of years now, is there anything Master be wanting?" the elf asked.

"Um… no thanks" Harry replied looking around what seemed to be the Hall as there was a front door in front of him,

"I'll be going out tonight and probably won't be back until tomorrow morning some time or maybe later" Harry said to the Elves.

The three House Elves nodded simultaneously, making his way to the door he heard the familiar pops which stated the Elves had just popped away somewhere.

'_At least it wasn't a burglar' _Harry thought

'_I can't just sleep now, those memories will come back and I can't be having that; I just cant, I don't want to remember now right now; I just want to be able to be normal just for one night, is that against the rules or something' sod it I'm going out and I'm going to distract myself for the night' Harry thought sadly_

Making his way through the large solid oak door he found that there was a large block of apartments the place looked like the type of apartments you see in all of those American films where all the rich people lived.

Smiling slightly he continued down the pathway from the house and once on the pavement the house seemed to disappear from view, though Harry knew that it was still there.

He had been walking for about 10 minutes when he came to what he supposed was the main part of town because there were crowds of people on the streets, some lining up to go into what Harry supposed was a club; he made his way over to them and decided to line up to get in too.

Looking around he noticed there were loads of women; well about 92 percent of them were women; 'oh well' Harry thought to himself.

'_Well I guess this is a distraction'_ Harry thought amusedly.

Once in the club Harry noticed a girl walking round holding crosses; this made him wonder why she was holding them, the girl approached him and said in a tone that said to do what she said or else. He shook his head and the girl said nodded in understanding and walked off towards the people who were behind him.

He made his way towards the front stage and sat down in a dark corner; as soon as he settled himself down he could feel the magic or what felt like magic buzz throughout the room.

What lights were on in the club darkened and the only light throughout was the spotlights shining upon the stage, one male came out he had long blonde hair; but that wasn't the only amazing aspect of him, he had the most fascinating lavender eyes Harry had ever seen before; he entered the stage like he was as light as a feather; as if he had the grace of an angel; he sure looked like one. That was when he began to move softly to the background music which could just about be heard throughout the heavy air in the room.

The women's eyes were transfixed to the petite form on the stage; Harry had never seen so many women be so quiet. Chuckling softly, he saw the lavender eyed man eye him up.

'_Must not have been so quiet after all' _Harry mused.

Harry looked into those eyes mesmerised by the young mans beauty; he hadn't seen anyone so angelic like in all of his life. It was the beauty before him who looked away first he concentrated on the women audience now and made his way down the stage steps and over to the women who were reaching out to touch him; one of the women grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Harry felt himself growl angrily; this made the Lavender eyed man to look scared; Harry felt his face redden in embarrassment.

'_Why the hell did I just growl; since when have I growled'_ Harry thought confusedly.

That second Harry didn't know how long he had been in his own little world but the petite man was know where in sight; in his place was a brunette haired dancer who was in tight leather trousers and no top. He had lean muscles on his upper half.

Harry decided now was the time to leave; as he made his way out of the seat he was sat in he found that someone was in his way.

"Excuse me please" Harry said trying to side step the male in front of him.

"Non, monsieur I think we need to have a little chat oui?" The dark haired beauty asked, obviously this male was French.

Harry looked the man up and down suspiciously before saying "Okay, but I don't know why you would want to speak to me for."

Following the tall slender man throughout the crowd which seemed to be under some type of spell as none of them seemed to notice the two figures winding through the room.

They made it to the mans office without being noticed by the others; the man seemed to be looking him up and down; if Harry had been looking into the males eyes he would of saw pure lust. But because Harry was totally oblivious to how attractive he was; he tended to miss these signs.

"Please do sit, Mon Petit" the male said in a silky tone, it was like velvet against Harry's ears.

Shivering in pleasure; Harry blushed a dark crimson _'what the hell am I blushing for I don't blush, Merlin help me' _Harry thought to himself praying that the ground would open up and swallow him away.

"Ah, as I was going to say before you turned that lovely shade of crimson" the man licked his lips and carried on "My name is Jean-Claude-Claude; Master of the City" Jean-Claude said in that same tone as before.

"Um… what exactly do you mean Master of the City?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Head Vampire; it means I'm to know of any Magical creature coming into the city, such as Vampires, Magical beings such as yourself, and I have the right to not let you have safe passage. What I would like to know is why you did not ask in advance if you could come to my city?" He asked watching the young man before him.

What did this vampire have the right to tell him where he could go or not; it's his life. It's like Dumbledore all over again _'Well I am NOT going through that again'_

"Well I'm so sorry for not calling you up to tell you that I would be going to live in my God Fathers old home, cause seeing as I only just finished fighting for the Whole Wizarding Britain's life you'd think I'd have a break, seems not huh! Oh well fuck it, you don't like me living here tough shit; I'm Staying!" Harry said angrily eyes going dilated and the crimson blush was gone and in its place was an angry scowl.

'_Maybe I shouldn't of been so mean; what the hell came over me, I'm never usually able to get this wound up so quickly'_

Jean-Claude didn't like being spoken to like that no matter who it was from,

"Mon petit magicien, there is no need to use vulgar language, I was just pointing out what you should have done" Jean-Claude said looking into the wary wizards eyes. There was something about him that made his vampire want to claim him and not let anyone near him.

Shrugging that thought away he moved behind the beauty's seat and leaned down and spoke silkily in French, "Mon Petite, Vous êtes Mon petit magicien" and he laid his lips against Harry's neck, Harry seemed to like it because he instinctively moved his neck to the side.

'_Oh Merlin what am I doing, why am I letting him do this to me I bet he's making me act this way with his vampire powers, well I'm not going to let him well I could because it feels so nice; No, no I'm not going to succumb to these feelings' _And with that last thought Harry swiftly left the room and made his way back towards his house,_ 'that sure was a weird night, so much for being like any normal person'_ Harry thought smiling slightly.

Authors Note:-

Thank you so much for your Reviews and Alerts and Favourites they made me so happy to see loads of people wanted to read it =)

Hope this chapter is long enough! 3,009 words Woohoo =]

10 pages that's loads!

Anyways please tell me what you think?

Harry will be going to be going to Circus of the Damned in the next chapter I think; haven't decided yet. Sorry for not going into uber descriptions of the house. Not exactly good at describing houses; forgive me please…

Thank you again; I'll try and write the next chapter today it may take me longer as I have to try and plan out the future chapters

Once again Review please XD

Xx

Updated : 19th May 2009 at 12:11 p.m English Time


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Harry Potter: New Life

Author: Natalie668

Chapter 2

Warnings: This Fanfiction contains - Slash, Yaoi, Het, and Shanon-ai. If you happen to dislike the idea of Harry with another Male Character please leave now and save yourself from having to moan at me in a review about how you hadn't been told it was going to be MalexMalexMale pairings ;) see how I didn't just put MalexMale =) lol

Disclaimer: I am making NO profit from writing this story; The only thing I do get out of it is the exhilaration of being able to let out all of my thoughts of how different there worlds would be with them both combined. Therefore, I would just like to thank both Laurell K Hamilton & J.K Rowling; you both are a credit to the entire world.

Authors Note: Okay I am SO sorry for not updating in ages; it is partly due to the fact that I did have this Chapter started but then I deleted it because I started to get writers block from it, and that annoyed me greatly. BUT here I am with another Chapter, 16th August 2009; I've just 'Borrowed' internet to give all of you this chapter so be grateful

I looked at the rules and saw that Laurell has told them not to all anyone to post fanfictions to do with her characters. Therefore, I have decided to post this story on Adult and I will also be posting it on my LiveJournal the link to them is on my Profile just in case decides to delete my story.

P.s - Forest Gump = Brilliant film; Also gave me the inspiration to write this chapter; also Sarah McLachlan & Evanescence; Thanks to those you now have this chapter =)

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The faint hint of music still lay in the air; even as he made his way through the dark streets, you could feel the energy of everyone around.

The pain in his leg increased as he tripped up the pavement; "Fuck" he swore loudly as he leaned against a near wall and rubbed his leg; deciding he needed to sit down and think Harry placed his self-down on the cold dank pavement.

Harry slowly lifted his jeans leg up and saw a deep cut, which ran from his knee to just above his ankle. He had not bothered to look at it before, thinking it was just a scratch because he could not feel it; but looking at the wound and seeing it with his eyes, it suddenly started to hurt a lot.

He winced at the sudden rush of pain, he clenched his fist and felt as his fingernails punctured his palm and the sweet scent of blood caught his nostrils. Ah, now he had another wound to take his mind off of his leg.

Sitting up straighter he pulled his t-shirt of and tore it so it was now a long piece of cloth and he began to wrap it around the wound on his leg; it stung a lot but he decided he could take the pain, as he did not want it to become infected.

The wound was all wrapped up as he could get it and he placed his hand on the floor to help himself up, he realised automatically he had used his hurt hand and swore again.

Two figures appeared out of the shadows only one he could recognise; and the other he had not seen before. He would definitely know if he had met the Blonde beauty before him. Looking away blushing Harry realised he had been to engrossed by him he hadn't heard Jean-Claude speaking to him, and he seemed to realise this too as he smiled that breath taking smile at him.

Jean-Claude stepped forward towards Harry and held out his hand as to ask for Harry's injured hand. Harry now could see the plump rosy lips; all he could do was stare he did not know why but he could literally feel those lips caress his neck. That thought made Harry shiver, and not with cold.

Harry hesitantly held his hand out; Jean-Claude brought the wounded hand to his delicate lips and before Harry could gather what he was, going to do those tender plump rosy lips touched the wound; a tongue soon found its way to lick away the blood which trickled out of it.

Harry winced at first; but when he looked up, he found Asher right there next to him looking down at him before his eyes slipped from Harry's face to where Jean-Claude was now licking gently, so not to hurt him.

The hunger which lay in those eyes made Harry become quickly aroused, a shallow moan escaped his lips which were quickly captured by Asher's; the moment there lips touched it was like a switch had been turned on, Harry, Asher and Jean-Claude glowed a golden hew. Breaking the kiss Harry slumped to the ground soon followed by the two Vampires.

Harry slowly started to get his thoughts back together, "What the hell just happened?" he practically shouted at the two Vampires who were still looking slightly dazed.

Jean-Claude took an unnecessary breath and spoke in a voice of utter awe, "That Mon Emeraude, I do not know," he said looking towards Asher, who was just staring at Harry.

"Well that's just great isn't it" Harry said irritably.

Harry unknowingly traced his lips with his finger; he could still feel those lips on his, and his wounded hand felt like it still had that lingering tongue caressing it. Shaking his head, why was he feeling like this, this was definitely not something he had felt before?

Moreover, what was with the Golden Glow, which had surrounded them?

Suddenly Asher's voice broke the silence, "Mon Ami, if I may; I have once heard of a Mating ritual back in the day when I first became a Vampire. Belle had been talking to a Vampire who had found there Mate and they had described what happened and what just happened to us is nearly exactly the same as what they said."

"Did the Vampire say anything about side affects or why it happened?" Harry asked taking in the two Vampires before him, both of them were beyond Beautiful; they just had that look which you hardly find in anyone these days.

"Oui, as to why, he simply said that when he met her it was like a door had been opened and he could suddenly see beyond it; like he had found the most wonderful important thing in the world. He also already had a Human servant and an animal to call, and that stayed intact but what he had with the woman was beyond all of that, he spoke as if she was his other part of his self. And that is what I believe has just happened to us." Asher said as he casually moved away from the wall he had been leaning on.

Harry was gob smacked, could his life ever be normal; maybe there was a God up there, which got a good laugh at seeing Harry in weird circumstances.

Harry for one thought they were complete Asses for doing this to him; yet again, the Gods decide to mess up Harry's life and add bits to it at unimaginable times, and with people, he had not even met.

A frown appeared on Jean-Claude's face, it distorted his features but he still looked amazingly beautiful; all Harry could think was how ugly he must look next to the two of them from an onlookers view.

Harry spoke quietly, more to himself than to Asher & Jean-Claude "But why me, why the hell is it always me?" even whispered that voice sounded exasperated tremendously.

"Mon Emeraude, you can not change fate; and it was fate which brought the three of us together. There is no other way" Jean-Claude's voice was like silk running over Harry's most private parts.

Harry blushed at that thought, he never ever thought of things like this; not even in school surrounded by fairly attractive people.

Harry always knew he was not normal like everyone else while he was in school; Hermione and Ron kissed and cuddled, and Ron would tell Harry how much Ginny fancied him and how they should get together. Nevertheless, Harry never thought of Ginny like that; he thought of her like a little sister, definitely not a girlfriend.

He had only felt feelings for Cho Chang because he wanted to test those feelings and see if he was actually attracted to girls, and his first kiss was to her; and he can certainly say that that was the worst experience ever.

So Harry decided he must not be normal like all the other lads in his year who all had girlfriends, he decided to give dating a miss. Therefore, when he was alone one night he saw Dean creep into Seamus' bed one night and they must have thought everyone was asleep so they decided not to shut the curtains and they started kissing and there hands started to wander in places they should not.

That was the moment Harry realised he was gay; he never did tell anyone about that, he thought that Ron and Hermione would find it disgusting that there best friend was Gay.

Therefore, to this day only Harry knew, he was Gay, well and Remus, now that memory was an awkward one. Harry began to smile to himself at the memory.

~*~*~*Memory*~*~*~

Harry was wandering around Grimmauld Place and he was just about to walk into the Bathroom to take a shower when he opened the door Remus stepped out in his naked glory; all Harry could do was stare, Remus himself turned a bright crimson and Harry looked up to see Remus staring at him. That was when Harry started stuttering out a Sorry and went to walk out of the bathroom.

However, Remus stopped him by asking that dreaded question "Harry, are you Gay?" and Harry's answer was one of denial but he gave in when Remus who had by then found a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"It's okay Cub, being Gay is perfectly fine and natural; just because you like men doesn't mean you're anything bad. If that were true your Godfather and myself would be unnatural, and that isn't true. Being Homosexual in the Muggle world may be a bit awkward but in the Wizarding World, there are lots of Gay Wizards and Witches. So don't worry about it okay," Remus said as he gave Harry a hug around the shoulders. He gently rustled his hair and walked off to his bedroom leaving Harry thinking over what he had just said.

~*~*~*Memory Ends*~*~*~

When Harry looked up, he was in the arms of both Asher and Jean-Claude; he somehow seemed safe, as if nothing could harm him.

Harry turned into Asher and put his head on his chest, Harry leaned into the warmth and felt another body press against his back.

They all seemed to sigh in content when Harry broke the silence, "Is this what being Mates mean? All hugs and kissing; because that doesn't sound too bad to me." He said smiling slightly.

Jean-Claude chuckled softly his one arm wrapped around Harry's stomach and the other began to play with Harry's soft hair which he had been growing through the war, which now came to just below his shoulder blades, its funny because it didn't get in the way as much as it did when it was shorter.

"Ah, Mon petit" he said chuckling again; Harry looked up into those Blue eyes, "What?"

"Ah nothing, nothing" he replied smiling again.

Asher meanwhile was looking quite left out; Harry seemed to notice because Harry placed his hand of the side of his face, which was covered by the layer of hair, before he could caress it Asher moved away.

"No, Asher you are beautiful; please don't move away from my touch" And with that said Harry placed both of his hands on either side of his face and he casually moved the hair to the side and tucked it behind his ear.

Harry's fingertips caressed both sides and Harry smiled and kissed Asher's worried lips, "Like I said, you are beautiful" Harry moved his lips to the right side where the scars were and he placed kisses along his jaw and towards his neck where the skin was now bared, Harry could feel Asher give into the touch. Smiling to himself, he let his mouth do all the work, and he began to lick and suck on Asher's neck. This produced a moaning noise to exit the Blondes mouth. Harry was ecstatic with his result and kissed those lips again.

"Do you believe me now?" Harry asked looking up into Asher's face.

Asher just stood there looking at him, before looking at Jean-Claude who was looking at Harry with the same emotion which Asher was feeling, complete love and devotion. Both of them had not felt this kind of love before. Not even with Juliana, they both loved her very much but it was not the same love as they both felt for Harry.

"Mon Petit, Mon Chardonnet; I believe sunrise is approaching, and alas we must depart. If you could Mon Petit I would like for you to come tonight to the Circus of the Damned; and I will ask my Human Servant and Animal to call to attend too." Jean-Claude said,

"Um, I don't know where this Circus of The Damned is?" Harry said embarrassedly.

"That is okay, I shall send Jason to your house to pick you up, and all I need is your address?"

"Ah, yes my address, 12 Pontry Place; do you know it?"

"Yes, I believe I do; Well until then Mon Petit" and with a bow; Jean-Claude spun Harry around and placed his lips against Harry's own, and then Asher pulled Harry out of the kiss and set his own lips to Harry's.

And before he could speak, they were both gone, Harry was left on the pavement with there kisses lingering on his swollen rosy lips.

"Well that's something that doesn't happen everyday," he said sarcastically.

Bringing himself together, he shook his head and found himself walking back home; when he neared where the house was it came into view. Smiling to himself, he walked up to the front door.

He turned to the doorknob, it opened, and he was confronted with three elves. He nodded towards them and made his way towards the stairs, his hurting leg a distant memory for he was home and safe, well as safe as he could be.

He opened the bedroom door and found his Pyjama bottoms on the bed ready for him; he guessed the Elves had taken the liberty to unpack his things. Which he was grateful for.

Sighing in content Harry undressed; being careful not to move the makeshift bandage, which was already nearly full of blood. He shook his head, slipped his pyjama bottoms on, and slipped into bed.

He thought over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours and fell into a tiresome sleep.

_Authors Note: Hope the length is okay with you all; I finished this chapter 17__th__ August 2009 at 14:17 =)_

_Go me, well I am off to have a shower and then I will start on writing Chapter 3!_

_Hope this isn't going too quick, I know Harry may seem a little out of Character but at least he will not be turning into a complete girl! _

_I am going to try to keep them all in Character. _

_I hope that by the time I get off my Holiday I will have quite a few chapters to post. _

_Please Review, I know there are more people reading this because they are Faving this and Alerting, Please review even its just one word. _

Update: 30th December 2009


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Harry Potter: New Life

Chapter 3

Author: Natalie668

Warnings: This Fanfiction contains - Slash, Yaoi, Het, and Shanon-ai. If you happen to dislike the idea of Harry with another Male Character please leave now and save yourself from having to moan at me in a review about how you hadn't been told it was going to be MalexMalexMale pairings ;) see how I didn't just put MalexMale =) lol

Disclaimer: I am making NO profit from writing this story; The only thing I do get out of it is the exhilaration of being able to let out all of my thoughts of how different there worlds would be with them both combined. Therefore, I would just like to thank both Laurell K Hamilton & J.K Rowling; you both are a credit to the entire world.

_Authors Note: Okay, Just got out of Shower at 14:51 and I'm going to start on this Chapter, not promising anything but I think I may get up to Chapter 6 or over as I am just having loads of idea's come to me ! Go Kelly Clarkson, Woohoo, Also I watched _The Money Pit _today; I really love that film. As you may have guessed I love Tom Hanks, not as in fancy him; I mean I love his films, especially _Forest Gump _& _Big_ =)_

_Anyways I will NOT be posting all of the Chapters at once, and sorry but I am going to do a Review Request; which means I shall post once I get a certain number of Reviews. =) Sorry but I really want to know everyone's opinions and if you really want me to update and finish this story everyone should participate in Reviewing. I even encourage helpful words. Also if all you want to do is Flame, go ahead; I could use them to roast my Marshmallows Yummy! =) _

_In addition, I recommend _JLS - Beat Again _they rock! In addition, I am listening to loads of old songs too =) 3 Also the _Vengaboys_ & _Aqua _Rock! _

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~

Turning over in the comfortable bed, his head found the fluffy pillow and Harry buried his head in it; ah, he could definitely get used to this.

Could hear shuffling feet at the bottom of the giant bed; groaning Harry sulkily began to sit up; only to come face to face with the oldest Elf, who by all means looked like he came from the family of E.T.

Smirking to himself, Harry hastily asked, "Do you think you could tell me what time it is?"

The elf nodded immediately and popped away only to return less than 6 seconds later "It woulds be 17:33 P.M sir" The Elf looked at Harry a little funny and said "We elves didn't try wake Master up because we thought he shoulds have some more sleeps" the elf said looking at Harry with what only looked like complete concern.

Harry found this funny because he had only just met the House Elves, and yet they were already caring about him.

Harry smiled down at the old loyal House Elf and patted his shoulder in thanks. The elf popped away; walking over to where the on suite bathroom was, Harry entered and found himself in the most amazing bathroom he had ever seen, it was a mix between Whites and Gold's; it had a huge bath which reminded Harry of the Prefects Bathroom.

He looked around in awe; all of this was his. He would not have to share a bathroom and hurry because he lived on his own, he did not have to worry about using as little hot water because he could use as much as he liked.

Ah the life of luxury, smiling he thought 'I could definitely get used to this'.

Slipping the pyjama bottoms off, he kicked them over towards the washing basket; he then walked over towards the bathtub, he turned the Golden Taps and water escaped, he placed the plug in once he found the water was hot.

He walked back into the bedroom and picked up his wand from the chest of draws next to his bed; then walked back in to find the tub was nearly full. Dutifully turning the tap off he flicked his wand at the tub, bubbles appeared all across the top, the smell of Lavender, and Grass filled his senses. Breathing the smell in he pulled his boxer shorts down and carefully placed his toe in to test the water, he found it was just right and sighed as he lowered himself into the tub.

A moan escaped his lips as he leaned back into the water, he noticed he did not take up much of the tub, he realised both Asher and Jean-Claude could fit in there with him.

Splashing the water about and blowing the frothy bubbles off of his hands was quite fun, he reached over to the side of the bath and found some soap and soaped his hands up and he then began to soap up his chest and arms.

Picking up the sponge, and placing some sweet smelling shower gel onto it he began to clean himself all over he reached his dick and found himself half erect. He soon dropped the sponge and leaned back so his head was touching the back of the tub; his hand went from his neck, to one of his erect nipples; when his hand slid down and onto it, a sharp hiss escaped his lips.

His other hand made its way to his now hard member and began to slide his finger over the tip; he traced the vein underneath with his finger before he wrapped his hand around it and began to pump slowly taking the pleasure in.

He began to arch into his own touch; his mouth opened into an almost painful moan, he was close that he knew.

Therefore, he decided to imagine two sets of hands touching him instead; he imagined lips on his erect nipples and another on his throbbing dick. In addition, with that last thought he cummed hard into his hand.

Breathing hard he sat up and grabbed the towel off of the side of the bath and stood up and wrapped it around his waist.

When his feet hit the cold marble floor he shivered in coldness; he would have to remember to put a warming charm on the floor next time he took a bath. Rolling his shoulders; he heard a satisfying click and he made his way towards the mirror; it was all steamed up so he took the hand towel and wiped it so he could see his reflection.

From what Harry could see of himself, he was looking all red and flushed, hair plastered to his face. His eyes were the same Emerald Green, as always, though they looked a bit darker at the moment, long black lashes stood out what with Harry's pale complexion. He had to remind himself to go out and try to get a suntan. Nodding to himself, he added that to his list of things to do.

He also needed to get some more clothes; for most of his had been his cousins, and now that he were rid of those so called relatives he would spend his money and buy himself a completely new wardrobe.

Picking the brush up he began to untangle the knots in his hair, if he did not do it while it was wet it would dry and be all bushy; not as bushy as Hermione's but close enough. He had learned that the hard way.

Now he was finished he walked through the Bathroom door to his bedroom, he needed to get dressed as Sun-down was at 18:40 PM.

That left him '_Tempus' _numbers flashed in the unlit room _18:26 PM _

Okay that left him 14 minutes to find an outfit and get ready.

Going over to his walk in wardrobe, he entered and found his usual clothes and some he had brought when he went clothes shopping with Hermione and Ron the one time they were actually allowed into Muggle London.

He picked out a dark Emerald shirt, and some Black Jeans; and Black shoes to match, throwing them onto the huge bed, which must have been made while he was taking his bath.

He searched for some boxers to wear, he was thankful he never had to wear his cousins boxers; those Harry were allowed to buy for himself.

Therefore, he chose plain black boxers, slipping the towel off he dried himself off and slipped the clothes on.

10 minutes later and he was fully dressed and ready to go; he was making his way down the stairs when there was a knock at the door.

Walking towards the front door he opened it and found a 5ft 7ish blond haired young man in front of him; the male seemed to be a bit nervous as he tilted his head to the side and smiled shyly at Harry.

"So you must be Harry right?" he said still smiling brightly.

"Yeah that's me" Harry smiled back, "And you are?" he asked holding his hand out, the blonde smiled and took Harry's hand while saying "Jason, now if you don't mind I think we better go" Jason said and winked at Harry; Harry not used to the attention blushed, and followed Jason towards the big Black Jeep.

"Is this your car? 'Cause its bloody huge" Harry asked as he took it all in; he had never seen a car this big before.

"No, this car I borrowed from Jean-Claude; he has loads" Jason replied smirking.

"Right," Harry said still looking at the huge vehicle.

Jason seemed to be looking Harry over; "You are kinda small aren't you; you remind me of Anita, what with the Black hair and height" Jason said as he opened the driver's door and got in.

"Whoever Anita is I'm sure she wouldn't take nicely to you calling her short; and I am not short thank you very much!, I happen to be 5ft 5 actually" Harry said sulkily.

"Okay, don't turn into a wet blanket on me, I was just saying" Jason replied holding his hands in the air as a sign in peace.

Harry rolled his eyes at the action, "You sure are annoying Jason, but I like you; you remind me of…" Harry didn't end the sentence because all of the memories of his old friends deaths came back to him; breathing out a long sigh Harry leaned back into the leather seats and turned towards the window.

Jason must of known not to pry because he didn't say anything, and instead turned the radio on, some fast beat pumping music escaped the speakers.

"So, where did you used to live; its just you don't exactly sound American?" Jason said looking at Harry curiously.

"Surrey, London" Harry replied;

"Hey wait you mean as in London, England?, Wow, thought I heard an English accent" Jason said looking forward into the quick moving traffic, "Oh and we're nearly there, just got to go through the next set of traffic lights and we'll be there"

When they finally stopped, they were in a huge car park which seemed to be full of cars; there were some big Iron Gates with what appeared to be Clowns with fangs; 'Weird' was all Harry thought; smirking he wondered whether the visitors noticed them.

"So, what is this place then?" Harry asked curiously looking around at the surrounding area.

"This here is called The Circus Of The Damned, it's like a big amusement park full of Vampires, Were's and other supernatural beings." Jason said smirking and he asked Harry to follow him.

They both made there way through the crowds of cars and they came to the nearest alley which was dark, Jason kept walking down it so Harry followed obediently. They came to a secret door; Harry would of missed it if it wasn't for Jason's sudden stop, Jason pulled out a set of keys and opened it.

As they both walked in, they went down a long passageway and came to some metal gates; opening them they continued down some steep stairs which looked like they weren't exactly made for people with two legs.

"So, you worried about meeting Anita and Richard?" Jason asked curiously

"Not exactly worried, but curious" Harry replied as he concentrated on the steps, he didn't want to fall flat on his face; for that would be very embarrassing.

"Nearly there" Jason said; they continued down the steps for what seemed like forever, Harry was glad he was used to walking all the time else he would be seriously tired by now.

They both came to a door and Jason opened it and beckoned Harry to follow, which Harry did. Walking down another hallway Jason took a sudden turn and they were left in front of a Black door.

Jason knocked and Harry could hear people speaking behind the door, he could hear Jean-Claude and a female voice, she didn't sound very happy.

'Great, just great; we haven't even met and she's already angry at me' was all Harry could think before the door opened.

_Authors Note: Yay, I've finished the chapter, Sorry if it's not exactly good; I just had to leave the Cliff Hanger because the chapter would have been about 20 pages long else. So I thought I'd leave you there._

_**Updated :- 30th December**, Review requests suck!, sorry I was evil and made them!  
I will try and get Chapter 4 out soon, hopefully after the new year, also I'm writing another HP/AB crossover which will be HPxAxJC, it's set back before Julianna and before Asher was burnt, It's going to be a very long fic. I'm really looking forward to writing the chapters as I've just finished writing up the plot for it =] _

_Pretty Please go on my Profile and check the Plots out on there which are Challenges from me, Please take one. I'd love to see someone else write some HP/AB crossovers! Also do my poll please =]_


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Harry Potter: New Life

Chapter 4

Author: Natalie668

Warnings: This Fanfiction contains - Slash, Yaoi, Het, and Shanon-ai. If you happen to dislike the idea of Harry with another Male Character please leave now and save yourself from having to moan at me in a review about how you hadn't been told it was going to be MalexMalexMale pairings ;) see how I didn't just put MalexMale =) lol

Disclaimer: I am making NO profit from writing this story; The only thing I do get out of it is the exhilaration of being able to let out all of my thoughts of how different there worlds would be with them both combined. Therefore, I would just like to thank both Laurell K Hamilton & J.K Rowling; you both are a credit to the entire world.

_Authors Note: Another Chapter here at long last, sorry about the wait, I ended up writing 6 different versions to this chapter, so I decided to ask a random reviewer if they could look over them, so I gave TheHowlingMoon the different versions and she chose this one =] _

_This Chapter is Dedicated to Kelly =], also known as TheHowlingMoon, without her this whole story would not have been updated for a very long while._

_In addition, please could you all look at the Authors Notes at the bottom of this fic? They are VERY Important._

* * *

_~*~*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~*~*~_

_Previously in Harry Potter: New Life _

_Jason knocked and Harry could hear people speaking behind the door, he could hear Jean-Claude and a female voice, she did not sound very happy._

'_Great, just great; we haven't even met and she's already angry at me' was all Harry could think before the door opened. _

_*_

Asher opened the door, a seductive smile graced his lips before he carefully pulled Harry into the room and placed his lips against Harry's; Harry was stock still, waiting for the explosion of shouts to come from Anita. However, none came, instead Harry heard everyone's breathe hitch, what the hell happened to make them do that.

Harry opened his eyes again as Asher pulled away, Asher seemed to be glowing before him, he seemed to be covered in a golden hue; Harry looked down at himself and he was glowing a golden colour too.

"Wow" Jason said as he slid past Harry and Asher and casually sat on the leather sofa.

"You can say that again" this comment came from Anita; Harry blushed awkwardly; Harry made his way towards her and he held his hand out to shake hers.

"The name is Anita Blake, Animator and Necromancer also Human Servant of Jean-Claude" She said smiling slightly; the moment there hands touched there was a bright red glow and flash and they both found they couldn't pull away from each other.

"Jean-Claude, what the hell is happening" Anita asked in a half-scared, half-worried tone.

Harry recognised the red glow, he had read about it in his seventh year; its name is Parental bond, only your Parental bond can trigger it. However, that could not be right could it?

"A Parental Bond" Harry spluttered out; Jean-Claude looked between the two of them.

He then began to speak carefully "And what Mon Emeraude is a 'Parental Bond' I have never heard of one before"

Everyone in the room was looking between Anita and Harry; some looked scared others looked at the two of them in utter awe.

"I-its not a very well known bond; some say fate makes them, others say it was chosen before both participants were even born; but to actually find that person who is to be your Parental Bond after your Bio-logical parents have died; is very unlikely. I read about it in school." Harry took a deep breath and said "To find your Parental, it means that both must be very powerful."

Anita looked at the long black haired boy in front of her; her Necromancer recognised him as hers, and so did her Leopard.

Shaking her head, "But how, and why me?"

Jean-Claude came towards them when the red glow died away; "Ma Petite, Harry just explained it, you were always going to be his Parental Bonded one even before you were born, it's just now you've met it seems to have set it in motion."

"But what does all of this mean now, I feel my Necromancer powers telling me to look after him and my Leopard, Wolf & Lion seem very protective of him, they see him as there childe." Anita looked worriedly up at Jean-Claude "Jean-Claude, I've never had to worry about anyone before, I'm just used to taking care of number one; I've never had any maternal feelings like this before."

Now that Anita and Harry had let go of each other's hands Harry moved over towards Asher, who automatically pulled him into his side; he must not have eaten yet as he felt cold to the touch.

Harry pulled Asher to the side of the room and whispered "Asher, why haven't you fed yet?"

"We were to busy to; when Anita and Richard arrived, my self and Jean-Claude was just about to feed when they both arrived. That is why Jean-Claude and I have not eaten yet, Mon Emeraude." Asher said this and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Harry blushed, Asher could practically taste that warm blood; which filled his young Mates cheeks, and he could not help but wonder where the blush ended.

Harry hit "Oomph" Asher in the arm, by an ever-blushing Harry. Asher smiled seductively at him.

"I know your thinking dirty thoughts right now," Harry said with a half-hearted scowl on his face.

"Whatever do you mean, Mon petit?" Asher asked all innocently casually taking a piece of Harry's long locks between his slender pale fingers, Asher breathed in the scent of Harry, he smelled faintly of Lavender and Fields of freshly cut grass.

"Humph" was Harry's reply to that answer.

While Asher and Harry had been speaking Anita and Jean-Claude had been speaking to one another; Anita seemed to have come to the conclusion that Harry and herself were now Paternal Parent and Son. Anita did not appear to be uncomfortable with Harry anymore.

Obviously, she had to have some time to work on this and accept it but for now, Harry was going to take advantage of her acknowledging him for what he was.

Asher spoke up from the silence; "Mon Ami, should we not start the meeting, well Anita and Harry have been introduced" here he nodded towards the both of them, "But we have yet to introduce Mon Loupe,"

Richard looked straight at Harry, he seemed either really angry or really confused, Harry was hoping for the latter.

Richard held his hand out towards Harry, who immediately took it; "Hi, It's nice to meet you" Harry said politely, Richard simply nodded.

"Ah, well now everyone has been introduced, we shall proceed; Oui?" Jean-Claude took the silence as agreement and walked towards Harry who was still standing very close next to Asher.

Jean-Claude wrapped his arm around Harry's waist; and placed his delicate pale cold hand on Harry's warm rosy cheek; he bent down and placed his lips to Harry's; the moment they touched the three of them glowed gold; as all three of them were touching each other at the same time, as Harry was still in Asher's arms.

Another group of intakes of breaths happened again, but something different must have happened because the Gold had Green and Blue mixed into it.

"Mon Petit, are you okay?" Jean-Claude asked worriedly as he watched as Harry reddened even more; Harry placed a hand on both Asher and Jean-Claude's faces and caressed them softly.

"I am now," Harry replied.

A throat being cleared ruined the moment; it was Richard; "Sorry to ruin your; moment, but speaking for myself and probably Anita, we are very busy as we both have work tomorrow. Moreover, if all you have us here for is to watch the three of you make out I think I would rather like to return home. For I do not want to watch," Richard sounded grumpy and irritable.

"Ah Mon Loupe, I did not invite you to watch us 'Make Out' as you so eloquently put it, I did in fact invite you both to meet both mine and Asher's Soul-Mate; Harry" Jean-Claude said as he looked at Harry when he said his name.

"Ah, Ma Petite I forgot to ask you where Micah was?" Jean-Claude asked politely.

Anita seemed to come out of her own little world when she realized he had been speaking to her; Harry smiled slightly.

"He's at work, he probably wont get back until later on, I told him to just go straight home instead of coming here" She replied.

Richard stood up from the sofa next to Anita, "I'm sorry Jean-Claude but I have no time for this, I accept that you have a Mate, but what I do not accept is that he doesn't even look legal, and knowing you two you'll have him into your beds before he blinks. And I for one am not standing around just to be made a fool of, you know I don't like this," he said with a pained face as he waved his hands at the three of them. "Behaviour, and yet Jean-Claude you do it to annoy me" Richard looked to Anita and said, "Are you coming, or are you going to stop here with them?" he asked questioningly.

Anita looked towards Harry one last time, as she turned to look at Richard she said, "Yes, I will come with you but I want to have an answer to my question I'm about to ask you, My Wolf inside me is saying Harry is her cub, do you feel the same way? Is that another reason why you want to get out of here?" She asked looking at her old lover, who was also her Fiancé.

"Yes, my Wolf see's him as a Cub, but what does that have to do with anything?" Richard asked as his eyes glared at Jean-Claude who just stood there watching his Animal to call and his Human servant.

"Just what I thought, well we shall be off. Jean-Claude could you phone me before hand next time you want a meeting, and I'll make sure I'll bring Micah, that is if I'm not busy" She said as she walked towards Richard.

"Oui, Ma Petite, I shall phone you 'Both' in advance next time" Jean-Claude replied.

The two of them went out the door, but before it closed Anita spoke out, "Jason are you staying to feed Jean-Claude or do you want to come back to my house?" she asked.

"I have to feed Jean-Claude, seeing as I am his Pomme de Sang." but if you wait for me I'll come back with you" he said in his usual happy manor.

"Okay, well when you're finished meet us outside" she said as she walked away. Looking back she said, "Oh and it was nice to meet you Harry" she said with a slight smile.

Well Mon Petite, if you will excuse me and Jason for a moment" Jean-Claude said as he led Jason through to the bedroom area.

Harry looked at Asher, "Asher, who's going to feed you?, would you like me to?" he said looking into Asher's beautiful blue eyes.

"There's something you have to know about me feeding from you, if I were to do that it would bring you to orgasm, and as much as I would like to do that I would also feel bad about it only being myself to bring that to you. I think we should keep that for later on, I also think that we should take things slow, seeing as we have forever to do things like that." Asher said as he kissed Harry on the lips, it made him gasp as his lips were covered by Asher's.

His lips began to move on there on, Asher's tongue gently slid across Harry's bottom lip and Harry obligingly opened his mouth to let Asher's wandering tongue fight against his own, Asher won the short battle of dominance which was there kiss and he submitted fully. It seemed like forever had passed before he realised he needed to breath, breaking the kiss he heaved in a deep breath of air. Asher chuckled and gently kissed Harry on the top of his head.

"Ah, Mon Petite, so young, so Innocent" he said as he smiled down at the Emerald eyed beauty before him.

Jean-Claude and Jason soon came out of the room and Harry automatically noticed he looked a lot rosier than he did before he fed off Jason.

Jason looked at Harry and winked, "Well, I'll be off, see ya Harry" he said as he opened the door and went to go catch up with Anita and Richard.

Jean-Claude swept down and captured Harry's lips with his own, this only lasted a little while before he ended it and placed himself down on the sofa, which Asher and Harry had found themselves sitting on.

"So Mon Petite, what did you think of Anita and Richard?" Jean-Claude asked interestedly.

"Well", Harry began taking in a deep breath of air he continued, "Anita is lovely, she may be a bad ass bitch but she seemed nice, I was worried that she'd hate me, but it turned out that was the exact opposite!" Harry leaned back against the sofa, "It's so hard to believe that she's my new Parent Bonded, It's just, and I've never really had anyone like that before. Well not really anyway, I don't think I'll know what to do" Harry said as he began to fidget.

"Don't worry about it, didn't you hear what Anita said, she's never had to worry about anyone else but herself all of her life, and now you come along and suddenly she's going to be a huge part of somebody's life, somebody who she's only just met!" Asher said as he took hold of Harry's hand to make him stop and listen to what he was saying.

"I didn't really think about that… do you… do you think she will want to see me when I'm not with you two?" Harry asked looking between his two mates who were smiling down at him.

"Of course she will, just don't worry about it for now, worry about it when she calls you or something." Jean-Claude said as he kissed Harry on his forehead.

"I don't know about you but I actually have to get to Guilty Pleasures, so if you want I could drop you off at your house?" Jean-Claude offered.

"If that's okay with you two." Harry replied, Asher nodded, and Jean-Claude just said he wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to do it.

So Harry gave Asher one last kiss and soon he was following Jean-Claude to another huge car, which he owned, and they were driving back to Harry's home.

Before Harry could, even attempt to open his car door Jean-Claude was already there with it open.

"Well, goodnight Jean-Claude" Harry said as he leaned in to give Jean-Claude a kiss, it soon turned into a kiss like the one with Asher back in the Circus. It also left Harry gasping for air. Jean-Claude smiled and kissed Harry on the head before returning back to his car.

"Goodnight, Mon Emeraude" Jean-Claude said as he drove away towards Guilty Pleasures.

* * *

**Authors Note:- **

_I was thinking last night that I would make an account where it would be like a group account for all of us who want to post Anita Blake Crossovers on Fanfiction. Net but worry about our accounts being deleted so I came up with the solution. _

_I am personally going to make a FF. net account called "FanfictionAuthorsUnite" Yes I know kind of a lame name but I'm going to be making an Email account to it as well, and this is for all of those who want to write AB Crossovers, so if you're interested in becoming involved in this either send me a PM or say it in your email and I'll give you the password to both the FF. net account and the Msn account and password._

_But ONLY if you are definitely interested, also, if you are looking for a plot I have some on my profile, as well as 917Brat, she also has some on her profile too. Each Author who decides they want there try at it will have themselves Favourited into the Account, example Favourite Authors bit._

_So when you decide to post the story just write at the top of the Fic that it's you "Your account pen name" who is writing it "blah blah blah" So if any of you are genuinely interested please contact me. _

_Thank You _

_Natalie668_


	6. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**Authors Note: **Not much to say this time, just that I am sorry about the wait, and please enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaim her: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K. Rowling, and I do not own Laurell K Hamilton's characters either. I am merely using them to satisfy my needs. I am making **NO** money or profit from writing this story.

**Warnings: **This story is based around a Threesome pairing, which includes three men. So please discontinue reading, though I would be very surprised if you had not already caught on that, this story is Yaoi, Slash pairing between, and **Asher/Harry/Jean-Claude**.

**Authors Note :- **_Never realised how inspirational Eminem's songs are, you all might be thinking right now "What the fuck is she on about now?!" , Well, they are, and I love them =] And NO, this does not make me a Chav, as I for one may live in a rough area, but that does not make me one too… Okay, now I am going off topic here. This Chapter is rather inspired by watching Series 1-6 of Scrubs… Damn, it's well addictive!! In addition, the pairing Dr. Cox/J.D is hot as hell :O Phwoar!! Yummy ;) _

Oh Yeah, The Nurse Annabel is based on my Mom :] I told her she'd be in one of my Fic's, she may not like Yaoi, like at all, but she loves the Anita Blake series, so I thought I'd add her in here. Only as a Minor Character, do not worries, she will not be making any other appearance. OH and my mom is NOT a Nurse…

~*~*~*~*~

The cool breeze shifted as Jean-Claude pulled away in his large black car, looking around he found that there were people walking around without a care in the world.

A blonde haired woman with a tight mini skirt and high heels tripped over, she continued to laugh loudly with her friends. She appeared to be drunk, she staggered to the apartment building in front of her, she gave her friends one last awkward drunken hug goodbye and she managed to slur out loudly to them to call her next time they wanted a night out on the town.

They all shouted "See Ya Kelly" loudly and they all staggered and tripped there way down the alleyway and out of sight.

*

Harry sighed as he watched the blonde girl disappear, something did not feel right, Harry felt agitated the moment he saw her, and it was if he could tell something bad was going to happen to her it was like an inkling feeling in the back of his head that kind of said, "Something bad is going to happen…"

With a shake of his head, he decided to ignore the voice, and he continued on his way to his home, he was just about to put his key in the front door, when he heard a loud shrill scream coming from the apartment that the woman had just entered.

Without thinking, Harry ran as fast as he could towards the apartment building, he came to the door, which was the only one to get in the apartment building.

He pulled hard on the door, but it did not open; with a quick hiss of "Alohamora" and the door was unlocked.

Running up the stairs, Harry could hear the muffled screams, followed by a loud gunshot; it seemed to echo throughout the building, trying to figure out where the sound came from.

A gurgled howl could be heard, and it seemed to be coming from above him. His ears could make out the sound of a body hitting the floor; it was like a loud echoing "thump".

The screaming had stopped now; all that could be heard was utter silence…

Harry came to a sudden halt when he saw out of the corner of his eye a dark crimson pool glitter with the fluorescent lighting. A Blonde haired body lay next to it, she seemed to have been shot in three different places, blood was pooling from her hip.

The second wound was near her heart, Harry did not know if it had hit it or not, but he could see her chest rising slightly. The girl seemed to be having some kind of fit, her top half of her body was going into spasm's, that is when Harry saw where the third shot was, blood poured down her neck and formed a puddle between her neck and shoulder.

The spasm's had stopped before Harry had the chance to try to help. Harry knelt down, not caring that he was staining his trousers with her blood; he leant forward and placed his fingers onto her pulse point on her neck, he felt no pulse, when he pulled his fingers away; they were drenched in her blood.

That was when he heard it, the sound of footsteps coming up behind him; he had no time to turn around and try to stop whoever was there.

"Bang", the next thing Harry saw was blood dripping onto his outstretched hands, another "Bang" this time he felt it go straight through his shoulder blade, and out the other side.

Blinking out the darkness, which was to take him, he turned to look behind him, and before he could make out the look of his attacker, a sharp hit to his face and Harry was seeing black.

*

When Harry next woke up, it was to the unfamiliar sound of beeping, blinking groggily around, there connected to his arm was an IV, there was something up his nose, and it was very unconfortable.

He tried to lift his right arm up to remove the irritating thing, but found he couldn't, a sharp defined pain shot straight through him, from his arm and to the centre of his chest.

Using his other arm, he painfully pulled the Hospital gown he was wearing, away from him so he could see the damage; cords were attached to his chest, but underneath those he could see the bright white bandages which were brandished across his chest and shoulder blade.

Letting out a deep breath, he decided now was not the time to have a panic attack, he scrunched his face at the sudden stench which seemed to be coming from somewhere in the room he was in.

Sniffing again, he caught the smell of coffee and some kind of aftershave; there was someone else in the room with him.

Craning his neck to the side and to his right there was a Police officer sitting there dosing while his sterifine cup of coffee tilted from side to side.

Harry made a coughing noise, and the police officer, sat up straight so fast Harry was sure the man gave him whiplash just by watching him awaken so quickly.

The man gave him a look-over quickly, and pressed a switch by the side of his bed.

5 minutes later, a nurse came in, she was checking his vitals, and looking him up and down, she spoke, "Hello, I'm Annabel, and I'm the nurse who has been looking after you while you've been here. You have been in a coma for the last 3 days. During that time, I was not able to get into contact with anyone, as you didn't have you identification card on you." She said with a small smile, as she took his wrist between her fingers, she seemed to be counting, probably for his heartbeat.

His nurse looked like she was in her early 40's, she had dark brown longish hair, which was curly and wild, it stuck out all over the place, she had kind brown looking eyes. She looked like a nice woman; but one who could kick your butt, should you annoy her.

He decided he liked this woman, she looked at him then, and said, "You're vitals are fine, blood pressure is also fine," she continued as she crossed each off on the board she was holding. "And, from the looks of it your wounds seem to be rather healing nicely, quite fast for there damage, but we're not ones to complain, just as long as you're getting better." She said smiling.

With that said, she walked over to the door, and turned back and gave a nod of her head to the police officer next to him, and said, "The doctor and the Police officers are going to be coming in here to talk with you shortly."

Harry nodded his head, and with that she walked out of the hospital room he was in and back to checking on the other patients.

The bloke who was sitting next to him had become all serious like when the Nurse had entered, but now she had gone again, he had just given Harry a look, and turned back to his, by now stone cold coffee.

With a roll of his eyes, he turned back to his own wounds, he poked and prodded the bandage which covered his chest, it seemed to have healed pretty well, as the pain did not hurt that much.

Harry turned his neck, to try to see through the blinds, which obstructed his view of the hospital outside his room he winced.

Bringing his hand up to the side of his neck, there was a bandage there also; he did not remember how that had happened.

That is when he heard them, the voices that were nearing closer and closer to his hospital room door.

A female voice could be heard, Harry was sure he recognised it aswell, "Dolph, how exactly do you know this Jon Doe, was attacked by a Lanthyrope?, don't you think if it was one of them, they would of stuck around to do a bit more damage than a bitch slap?" she said hawtly.

"The Doc's are saying he has improved too quickly for someone normal," Harry supposed this was Dolph who replied this, as the other voice, the female one spoke again; Harry could hear the anger, which was laced in her voice now.

"Don't you think by now, after all these years; you could drop the "It" "Un-normal" act? They're just like you and me; sure they get furry once a month, but it's not their fault." She replied.

A grunt was made out just before they entered, "Yeah, well getting furry ain't natural at all, no matter how close you are to them Anita, I am not, I was brought up to find them un-natural, and that is the way my views are going to stay on the matter." Dolph replied.

"Oh my… Harry, is that you?" She asked as she made her way over to the boy she had met just days before.

"Jean-Claude and Asher have been looking everywhere for you, they were worried you'd been kidnapped or something!" She said as she looked over his wounds, "So this is where you've been hiding out then huh?" She was about to speak again but Dolph interrupted her.

"Anita, mind telling me how you know this kid?" Dolph asked as he nodded towards who he guessed by all of Anita's cafuffel was Harry.

"Harry, he's umm… Sort of my Godson… or Adopted Son… I don't really know to be honest." She replied sheepishly; Dolph gave Anita a funny look, he did not usually see Anita act this way usually; in fact, he had never, in all the years seen Anita act …sheepishly… Angry, pissed; yes. Sheepish, and nice to someone, No…

"Don't give me that look Dolph, I Haven't been abducted by aliens, yes it's me Anita freakin' Blake, now stop looking at me like that before I do something I'll later regret." She said as she gave him one of her intimidation looks.

'Yep, that's my Anita back' Dolph thought as he grunted his reply at her, "Well, now that's over and done with; fancy telling us how in the hell you managed to get yourself on a murder scene, and getting shot and attacked by a were?" He asked in his now serious cop voice, it sounded intimidating, and quite scary to be honest.

Authors Note: Okay this may be short, but I need it to be this way, else it would of gone on forever!, and the Interview/questioning Harry, Dolph & Anita are in right now is going to be most of the next Chapter, Oh, and the Next Chapter is nearly complete : ) Woohoo!

How about a reward *cough* bribe *cough* for reviews? If we break, say, 200 reviews then I will post the chapter the Very. Next. Day.


	7. Authors Note

_**Authors Note :-**_

_This is NOT an update, sorry about that; but I've had someone very close to me die yesterday, and I feel unable to produce anything for my stories, so I've decided to take a bit of time off from Fanfiction, and concentrate on other things, real life things, Which I have been putting off doing for the past 2 years, since I found Fanfiction . Net ._

_So, here I am telling you readers, that I probably will not be updating anytime soon, I think I may not come back to FF fully until after I've finished my Final Exams, and then I would of left school, and hopefully gotten a job… _

_Anyways, I'm going to concentrate on the important things in life, such as Family & Friends, as you don't know when your time comes to an end. _

_I will be back, I promise, and hopefully by then I'll be able to update more frequently, and produce longer chapters. I hope I'll still have my readers in June, (as that is when my Exams finish). _

_Hope everyone understands._

_Natalie668 _

_Your Loyal Author._


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter & Anita Blake characters, as you can probably tell this is not following canon. This fan fiction is purely being written to indulge in my own personal fantasy of Harry being with Asher and Jean-Claude.

**Warning: **This fan fiction contains Slash, man on man relationships. It also contains Heterosexual relationships; this fan fiction will also be in different Pov's, so if it says at the beginning of a new paragraph "Harry's Pov" it will be in first person from his perspective.

**Chapter: **Six

**Title: **New Life

**Authors Note: **I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and I'm also sorry for putting it on a Hiatus. I'm leaving the Authors note chapter in, so everyone will still be able to review this chapter. I was wondering if anyone would like to help me Beta my fan fictions? I would really love the help, as I notice not even the Spelling & Grammar check I use can spot all the mistakes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The man sighed before looking Harry in the eyes, "Son, I'm afraid you were scratched by a Were. The scientists have been searching through your blood, and they found some interesting things in it. For one, you seem to have a bit of my partner Anita here's blood in you."

Dolph stopped and rearranged himself into a comfortable position, "Yet, when they tried detecting which were genetic you would inherit they found you already had an unknown type of infection in your blood, they found it very similar to the 'Were' gene but it is not that." He leaned on the bed and looked to be searching for Harry's reaction, Dolph continued,

"Do you happen to know what it is that has got all the scientists in an uproar as to what is different with your blood and other Were-bitten cases?" Dolph asked as he stood up and leant against the metal frame of the hospital bed.

Harry looked down at his hands, which were clamped together knuckles turning white from the strain he was putting on them. He looked like he was deep in thought, his eyes seemed to widen slightly and he looked up at Anita; something in his eyes made Anita turn to Dolph and ask if she could speak to him alone.

"Humph," was Dolph's answer as he slouched out of the room.

Anita turned back around in her chair when Dolph was finally out of the room,

"So what do you know Harry?" she asked, as she looked him up and down, there were bruises across his breastbone. She could also see where he had been scratched as it was covered in a white bandage.

Sighing, Harry spoke, "I think I may know why they're unable to detect which type of animal I'm going to turn into…"

Anita sat up straighter; "How?" she asked as she leaned forward to rest her hands on the bed.

Breathing in deeply, Harry spoke again, "Well… I haven't told anyone this before, so you are the first who knows. In my family, which is a descendant from Merlin himself, he was half Incubus, half Shape Shifter. Therefore, the genes have been passed down throughout the generations, but it has not actually showed up in anyone. Apart from a select few who only have a small part of the Shape Shifter gene."

Taking a sip of the water on his little table, he spoke again, "and this is called Animagi, in my world, it means when one is able to turn into an animal at any given time they want. But when I was learning how to become an Animagus I found that I had the ability to shape shift into any animal I wanted."

Harry looked down at his hands.

"It was quite worrying at the time, because everyone was busy training for the upcoming war, but me and two friends managed to learn how to become an Animagus. We all succeeded, though it did take 3 months to do it and succeed in it. My friends were too busy with their love life and family to notice that I kept going out on the nights to try different animals to turn into, So I found out I was able to turn into any animal I wanted, so long as I thought of the animal before transforming."

Harry looked up into Anita's eyes expecting to see discomfort but he didn't, he saw that she had a slight glint of sadness in her eyes. Nevertheless, it was there only for a moment, and then it was gone replaced with nothing.

"So… it seems Harry that what they found is that, 'Shape shifter' gene then?" She asked as she wrote it down on a pad, which Harry didn't notice she was holding.

"Yes, it seems so." Harry replied.

A knock at the door represented the nurse Annabel coming back into the room; she once again looked at his vitals.

"How are you feeling, hun?" She asked as she felt his temperature. "Do you want me to send these police officers away so you can have some more rest?" She asked.

"No it's okay," he replied a small smile on his face, the nurse nodded and looked to Anita and said not to be too long, as he needed his rest. Anita nodded.

"Harry, you should know that during the past 5 days since you went missing, Jean-Claude & Asher have been searching everywhere for you." She said with a smile.

"They checked everywhere, they checked our local hospital, but it seems they didn't check our second closest hospital. And that's where you are now."

Smiling slightly she spoke again, "If they'd known that, you'd have had one or both of them with you throughout all of this. Jean-Claude was very upset with himself for leaving you before you'd made your way into your home." She said with a sad smile.

Anita stood up and placed her hand on his own; she leaned down and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"You should get some rest, you should also be expecting some visitor's later on," she said as strode towards the door.

She turned round as if she had forgot something, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask- why you were in the girls apartment building?"

"I heard screaming, and I didn't think before I went tearing into the building to find her and see what was wrong. I can't remember what the guy looked like… sorry." Harry said as he scrunched his brows together in deep thought.

"That's okay, I'm sure we shall find him." Anita said.

When Anita and Dolph had left, Harry felt quite tired so he leaned back into the uncomfortable bed and closed his eyes; he was soon drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

Shuffling, I could hear shuffling.

Blinking open my eyes, I saw them.

Jean-Claude & Asher.

Smiling, I watched as they both turned towards me; within a blink of an eye both of them was sat on either side of me on the small hospital bed.

Their hands reached out towards me and I felt the warm hands press against my cheeks.

Leaning forward Jean-Claude placed his lips up on my brow, he then whispered to me, "Oh, Mon petite, you nearly made myself and Asher have a heart attack when we finally realised you were missing."

Smiling slightly up at them, I spoke,

"Isn't that kind of impossible" each of them gave me a funny look, so I continued to explain what I meant,

"Having a heart attack I mean, isn't it like impossible for that to happen?" I said as I unconsciously leaned into their touch.

Asher chuckled softly, "He meant it as a figure of speech, but if it was possible, I'm sure we would have had one."

I spoke again, "I'm sorry I worried you both, I guess it was just my hero-complex kicking in, all I could think was 'protect the innocent', and well, look where it got me." I said as I smiled up at them.

Their eyes were the most beautiful eyes, which I had ever seen before; each of them looked like they was sent down from heaven, each of them held the beauty of an angel, I knew then and there that I didn't deserve them. They were too perfect for me- tainted Harry Potter, the freak.

My mood seemed to turn from happy, to depressed in a matter of minutes.

I turned away from them and stared at the ceiling in thought.

'What if they decide they don't want me?!, how in the hell am I going to deal with that. I know they're perfect and that I don't deserve either of them. Maybe they'll figure that out too, and throw me away.'

Shaking my head from my lingering thoughts I tried to sit up and suddenly their hands were on me, helping me.

I winced as I felt one of my wounds stretch under the pressure, it hurt like a bitch.

Asher spoke up, "Jean-Claude and I were wondering if you'd like to move into the Circus, so there would be someone there for you 24/7 in case you need help. And, well we honestly want you around us, those 5 days you were away from us felt like hell, neither of us could concentrate on anything." Asher unconsciously tried to cover the scars on the right side of his face with his long gorgeous hair.

I leaned towards him and grabbed his hand, I knew he could easily detach me from him, but he didn't, he allowed me to hold his hand in my own, and I brought it towards the many scars that littered my own body.

"Do you find me repulsive because of these scars Asher?" I asked, as I felt his body stiffen against me, a growl escaped through his parted lips,

"Of course I don't, you are perfect, scars and all" he said with vigour, as he placed his hands around my face so he was cupping me towards him.

I placed my hands on top of his own,

"Then why can you not believe me when I say you are beautiful and perfect with your scars as well." Asher closed his eyes, he spoke again, but it was quiet, barely a whisper.

"Because people flinch in disgust when they look at me, they see the scars up on me, and even with you telling me I'm perfect, it doesn't change the fact that since these scars were put upon my body, I have been uttered disgusting words about my looks. As much as I'd like to believe you, Mon Ami, I find my subconscious is unable to forget the past." a lone tear escaped, I leaned my forehead against his own and wiped his bloody tear, a red smear was all that was left upon his face, I unconsciously put that finger I wiped the tear away into my mouth.

Ecstasy, his blood in my mouth right now was like pure heaven.

A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it.

Coming out of my stupor, I whispered to him, "No matter what others may have said in the past, it doesn't mean they were true."

Asher kissed my lips, and his tongue swiped my bottom lip, but before I could part my lips to kiss him, he'd moved away. "You Mon Ami, are too innocent" he whispered to me, while smiling softly down at me.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know this chapter isn't that long in the amount of Words, but it was 7 pages in my Word pad thing, I hope this is okay. Please tell me what you think of it, and please could anyone who would be willing to be my Beta, say so in the Review, or a PM. Much appreciated.

I've already got part of the next chapter planned, so if all is well, and I don't back myself into a corner again, updates should be quite regular, like ever 2 weeks. :]


	9. Chapter 7

**Warning:** Contains Slash, attempted Humour, also it contains graphic descriptions of blood etc.

**************Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to their respective authors, J.K. Rowling and Laurel K Hamilton.********

**Authors Note: **Here it is, Chapter 7. Hope you all enjoy it! So read on, my lovely readers! Sorry about the wait!

* * *

**I** could feel a light touch on my shoulder as I watched the cars fly by, we had been driving back from the hospital for the past half hour, and it hadn't taken long to sign out of the hospital. The nurse had handed my details over, and I'd been told to take them to the hospital in St. Louis when I went in for my check up in a couple of days.

I'd had to borrow some clothes which had been left from the patients who had no family to collect their clothes; it felt weird wearing dead people's clothing.  
Asher and Jean-Claude didn't like the smell of the hospital and were glad to get me out as quickly as possible.

Asher turned towards me in the front passenger seat, "Mon amour, are you sure you're feeling well, you look quite pale." he said with his French slur to his voice.

I couldn't help but laugh, I mean, what did he expect I'd been in a coma for the past week and half. Of course I'd look pale. "I'm fine." I replied.

At long last, the car pulled up in front of the large iron gates which cut the Circus off from the rest of the town.

Screams of both excitement and fear echoed across to us, it reminded me that I hadn't had any fun in a while; I decided then and there that I was determined to go into this Circus of the Damned.

I turned towards where Asher and Jean-Claude were walking, "Could I go take a look around the circus? I haven't been to one before." I put on my most adorable puppy eyes; I mean who could say no to those.

The two of them looked at each other, I'm sure they were doing some sort of mind talk, because neither of them spoke a word.

Jean-Claude turned to me, "Oui, but on one condition, you agree to take either Jason or Nathaniel with you, as both Asher and myself are going to be very busy tonight, as we have put off a lot of things in order to find you. So we will be busy until dawn I expect." he replied,

I almost did a high five to myself, but contained the urge; I walked over to them and gave them a goodnight kiss.

By the time I'd finished kissing the both of them, I was already panting, they stole my breath away, they were both so very handsome, and I just, weren't.

Jason turned up soon after, and my Mates bade me goodnight.

I watched them walk away and into shadows.

* * *

_Asher & Jean-Claude Pov._

Asher turned to Jean-Claude, "Are you sure we should of let him out there without us, we have only just found him, Mon amour."

Jean-Claude turned to his weary mate, "He'll be fine, he's with Jason." he replied as he kissed him soundly.

* * *

_Harry & Jason Pov_

"Come on", Harry shouted as he grabbed Jason's arm, and ran towards all the noise.

Crowds of people were shouting and screaming, each of them carrying their own different emotions.

He turned towards where they were staring… A snake, and from what he could see, it looked human like.

He'd never seen anything so eye catching, he pulled Jason through the crowd of people, weaving through plastic seats, and he aimed towards the open space by the stage. He needed to see more.

Too late, the Snake was gone, and in its place was a man, he looked feral, and his pupils began to dilate. All Harry could do was stand and watch as this man changed into a wolf.

Silver and grey fur sprout all over, the mans face began to enlarge into a snout, teeth elongated, bones broke, and re-fixed themselves into different sizes, there before him, was an adult werewolf.

Jason began to shake, he could feel it where he was holding onto his arm, and Harry took one long last look at the wolf and dragged Jason away from the stage.

They made their way towards the rides and the food stands.

Jason brought the two of them some food, shoving the hot dog, and monster-size slush cup into Harry's hand, he pulled Harry towards the entrance to another tent.

This tent was different, it looked like the inside of a graveyard on the stage, and stood on the grave was a man, he had 2 cages of chickens, each squawking hysterically, they both made their way to the front, there were some seats left still as the show hadn't started yet.

10 minutes of sitting there waiting, the crowds from the other show began to trickle in, and soon the tent was jam packed.

Eerie music played in the background, the man opened up a sash bag, and pulled out a long sharp looking knife, people drew a large intake of breath, you heard them swallowing loudly through out the tent. Harry began to shuffle impatiently in his seat. He felt anxious, and annoyed that this person wouldn't hurry up.

His magic was tingling at his fingertips, waiting to be allowed out, the man opened the cage; his hand shot out and wrapped itself around the chicken's throat.

He pulled back the knife and slashed across the bared throat, blood began to trickle down the feathers, dripping onto the grassy area of the floor.

Drip, drip, drip.

The man began to mutter words he couldn't hear, when the blood stopped flowing, he grabbed the other chicken, once again he slit it's throat, carrying the bleeding chicken, he marched around the grave anti-clockwise, chanting and shaking the chicken until that too stopped bleeding.

Stepping back, he waited for what was supposed to happen, the ground seemed to open up and the body he had animated stood up, blinking around. Unaware of where it was, the man stepped forward and took the hand the man had cut open, he brought it to its lips and began to suck as much as he could.

Pulling his hand away he presented the animated corpse to the audience, many of the women screamed in terror, Harry laughed, women could be so dumb sometimes, I mean, what did they expect to see, it did say on the tent entrance this was the room where the Animators resurrected the dead.

* * *

_Harry's Pov_

Jason was fun to hang around with, pretty hilarious too when you got past his continuous sarcasm, he'd taken to taking the piss out of me, gesturing on how funny it was I'd had my arse kicked by a rogue lycanthrope.

I playfully punched him in the arm, it's not like it'd hurt him anyway, we continued walking around the circus, meeting people Jason knew from work at 'Guilty Pleasures'.

When we had finished trying to get away from all the flustered women, we made our way back towards the entrance for workers, and the people who lived under there.

It didn't take long for us to make our ways down under the circus, we spent the time laughing over what we'd been doing, and other stuff, it was fun, like old times with Ron and Hermione.

Sure he missed them, it would be weird if he said he didn't. But he had to get on with his life, and he wasn't going to be able to move on if he kept brooding over their deaths.

Getting closer to the door where Jason said his room was, we walked in and collapsed upon the bed.

It was weird, he'd just spent a week in a coma, and here he was tired.

Rolling his eyes he leant back against the warmth which was Jason and closed his eyes, not caring that he was about to fall asleep in his clothes.

* * *

**Authors End Note:** Hope this chapter is written well enough for you. I thought it was, but that's just my opinion. Feel free to review, I look forward to reading each and every one of them.


End file.
